Can I?
by Justsaku
Summary: Ia telah berusaha, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak dihargai. Hingga akhirnya, ia kini berakhir di rumah sakit dan hanya Boboiboy yang menemani. "Boboiboy, bagaimana kalau aku menyerah sekarang?"


**Selasa, 19 April 20XX**

Sore itu, di lorong rumah sakit yang ramai, seseorang –lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda tengah berjalan. Wajahnya yang tampan bertambah lebih tampan karena bibirnya yang ia sunggingkan ke atas. Omong-omong, sedari tadi senyumnya tak kunjung berkurang malah kian bertambah semakin lebar. Sebut saja ia Boboiboy.

Bunga matahari yang berada di tangannya berulang kali ia cium. Entah kenapa, moodnya pagi ini sangat cerah. Apa mungkin karena sebentar lagi ia bertemu dengan Fang? Pikirnya.

Yahh sepertinya memang Fang lah penyebab moodnya menjadi bagus pagi ini. Sungguh, Boboiboy merasa sangat excited untuk bertemu dengan Fang. Meskipun, baru berpisah 7 jam dari Fang, rasanya ia kangen sekali dengan pemuda pemilik rupa manis yang sayangnya berhasil menawan hatinya tersebut.

Langkahnya yang menggema mengundang perhatian seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk di kursi dengan dua buah boneka berada di tangannya. Anak kecil tersebut menoleh ke arah Boboiboy yang sebelumnya ia punggungi tersebut.

Melihat ada seorang kakak berwajah tampan membuat anak kecil tersebut kagum, "Ihh tatak danteng tenapa di lumah cakit? Cendili lagi hehe,". Boboiboy yang mendengar ada suara anak kecil lantas menoleh dan menemukan seonggok gadis kecil tengah menatapnya kagum. Boboiboy terkekeh akan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Boboiboy segera mendekat ke arah gadis kecil tersebut. "Haloo adekk, nama adek siapa? Juga, kenapa kok diluar sendiri? Gak takut diculik om-om jahat emang?" tanya Boboiboy.

Gadis kecil tersebut merengut mendengar perkataan Boboiboy dan menjawab, "Endak! Tadi tundu (tunggu) Mama dulu,".

"Emang Mama kamu kemana, cantik?" tanya Boboiboy jahil. Gadis kecil tersebut tertawa malu karena disebut cantik oleh Boboiboy. "Hihi maacih, tatak juda danteng tok," Boboiboy tertawa mendengarnya, "Makasih atas pujiannya. Kakak tersanjung lho,".

Disaat Boboiboy dan gadis kecil tersebut masih asik mengobrol, tiba-tiba datang seorang perempuan dewasa menghampiri mereka. "Sayang, kenapa masih diluar? Mama tadi bilang tunggu di dalam, kan? Kok bandel sih?" ujar perempuan yang diduga Mama gadis kecil tersebut.

Otomatis, Boboiboy dengan gadis kecil tersebut menoleh ke arah Mama si gadis kecil. Sang anak hanya tertawa dengan gigi-giginya yang ia tampakkan saat mendengar Mamanya sedikit mengomel.

"Mama tadi lama. Lica bocen di dalem teluss," Boboiboy yang hanya melihat saja ikut ambil suara, "Iya, Tante. Tadi adeknya juga udah cerita ke saya kalau dia bosan ditinggal Tante di dalam. Untung saja, adeknya ngelihat saya. Jadi, saya bisa temani adeknya tadi,".

"Ohh oke, makasih ya. Maafkan kalau merepotkan kamu. Lisa tadi rewel gak? Mama ha –"

"Endak, Ma. Lica ndak lewel. Tataknya lucu dadi ndak lewel Licanya," bantah Lisa yang mengundang tawa Boboiboy juga sang Mama.

"Okelah. Mama percaya sama kamu kok sayang. Dan sekali lagi terimakasih ya mas. Kalau enggak ada mas, mungkin anak saya udah keluyuran,"

"MAMA!"

"Ahahahaha, bercanda sayang,"

Boboiboy tersenyum melihat Lisa yang cemberut sembari bersidekap tangan tengah diusap rambut hitamnya oleh sang Mama, "Baiklah kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu ya, Tante. Saya sudah ditunggu teman saya,".

"Hihihi teman pa pacal? Tadi bilangnya pacal," goda gadis kecil tersebut sembari terkekeh. Sontak, Boboiboy tersipu malu dan sang Mama tertawa mendengar polosnya anaknya. "Hahaha, maafin anak saya ya, mas. Dia emang gitu kok, suka godain kakak-kakak," ujar sang Mama.

Boboiboy tersenyum lalu mengangguk maklum, "Gak apa-apa, Tante. Oke, kalau begitu saya duluan. Permisi," . Lisa yang melihat kakak ganteng a.k.a Boboiboy melangkah pergi segera berdiri dan melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Boboiboy dengan tangan kirinya masih membawa boneka kesayangannya.

"Dadaaa tatak danteng! Moga tita beltemu lagiii~" , Boboiboy tertawa dan membalas lambaian tersebut. "Daa~"

Setelah itu, Boboiboy kembali melangkah menuju kamar rawat Fang. Boboiboy berbelok ke kanan dan berjalan diantara lorong kamar rawat Lavender berada. "Lavender...en..nam. Ah! Ketemu," gumam Boboiboy sembari jemarinya menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar rawat yang ia tuju.

Boboiboy berhenti sejenak, ia merapikan pakaiannya dan juga menyembunyikan bunga mataharinya di punggungnya. Tak lupa juga ia merapikan rambutnya dan berdeham sekedar untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya yang tiba-tiba melanda hatinya.

"Ekhem. A A oke, siap!"

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Boboiboy mengetuk kamar rawat milik Fang dengan gerakan yang lembut, tak ingin membuat si pasien terganggu oleh suara ketukannya. Setidaknya, butuh 5 detik untuknya mendengar jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Masuk," suara tersebut terdengar lembut di telinganya.

Boboiboy kembali menyiapkan diri sebelum membuka dengan pasti pintu tersebut dengan menarik ke bawah tuas silver pintu tersebut. Dalam pandangannya, ia melihat seorang pemuda manis tengah terduduk di ranjang dengan kepala yang menatap ke arah luar yang otomatis wajahnya tertimpa oleh sinar mentari pagi yang lembut, membuat pemuda manis tersebut tampak berkilauan di matanya.

Boboiboy asik menyelami pahatan Tuhan yang sama sekali tak bercacat ini hingga tidak sadar bahwa Fang telah menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan senyuman manis untuknya.

"Ahh Boboiboy. Kukira siapa tadi," ujar Fang lembut. Namun, Fang tak kunjung juga mendapat respon dari Boboiboy yang masih asik dalam kegiatannya mengagumi rupa manis Fang.

"Boboiboy? Kau tak apa? Hey, Boboiboy!"

Namun, nihil. Jadilah, Fang dengan segala ide jahilnya berusaha menyadarkan Boboiboy. "Astaga anak ini," gumam Fang sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelahnya, Fang mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya ke udara dan menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang menghasilkan suara yang keras di ruangan hening ini.

 **PLAK**

"Eh," ujar Boboiboy sembari mengedip-kedipkan matanya kaget.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga," ujar Fang lega. Just for information, Boboiboy saat ini masih berada di ambang pintu dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Boboiboy tampak masih linglung dengan apa yang telah terjadi, "Eh, memangnya .. aku kenapa?". Fang hanya tersenyum melihatnya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau masih di pintu? Apa aku semengagumkan itu bagimu?". Bilang saja Fang terlalu percaya diri, tapi memang itulah yang terjadi.

Boboiboy yang sudah sadar akan keadaan segera bersipu malu dengan tangannya yang menggaruk tengkuknya canggung juga pipinya yang memerah bersemu malu. Fang tertawa melihatnya.

"Masih kutunggu jawabannya, Boboiboy~" goda Fang. Dan Boboiboy semakin malu saja rasanya.

"Engg itu.. kau.. manis, Fang. Sangat manis malahan." Ujar Boboiboy jujur yang membuat Fang berhenti tertawa. Tak lama, Fang segera tersenyum dengan manisnya yang sialnya menggetarkan hati Boboiboy lagi.

"Terimakasih,"

Setelahnya, suasana cukup canggung bagi mereka berdua. Bahkan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara jam yang berdentang. Keduanya terlampau malu untuk memulai percakapan.

Boboiboy yang malu karena tertangkap basah si empu tengah mengagumi wajahnya, sedangkan Fang malu karena secara terang-terangan Boboiboy mengatainya manis. Perlakuan ini sangat tak sehat bagi jantung Fang. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat.

Dan bisa kalian tebak, posisi mereka masihlah sama seperti tadi, di mana Fang terduduk di ranjangnya sembari menunduk dan Boboiboy yang masih termenung di pintu.

Dan atas inisiatifnya sebagai pihak atas, Boboiboy meyakinkan hati untuk membuka mulutnya. Jadi, dengan mantap Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya menatap Fang yang sungguh ... sangat manis.

Kedua pipi yang sedikit mengurus itu bersemu hingga semunya sampai ke telinga. Jangan lupakan juga mata Fang yang sedikit membesar juga bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit sekedar penghilang rasa gugup.

Manis.

Manis sekali.

"Fang –"

"B-Boboiboy, le-lebih baik k-kau masuk dulu. Tak enak dilihat suster lain," ujar Fang dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "O-oke," ujar Boboiboy lalu ia masuk dan menutup pintu. Boboiboy masih berdiri di depan pintu saat Fang menatapnya dari balik ekor mata kucingnya.

Omong-omong, menurut penilaian mata Fang, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Boboiboy setampan ini. Hey bukan maksudnya Fang mengakui bahwa Boboiboy selama ini tampan! Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Boboiboy memang tampan sedari dulu dan Fang agak iri dengan itu.

Menghela napas sekali, Boboiboy teringat akan bunga matahari yang ia sembunyikan.

"Fang,"

Fang hanya menoleh.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang kusembunyikan ini?" tanya Boboiboy yang mengundang kernyitan di dahi Fang.

"Entah. Memangnya apa?" tanya balik Fang sembari mengendikkan bahunya ketika mengatakan 'entah'. Boboiboy yang melihat raut penasaran Fang, dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa gemasnya terhadap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Boboiboy menggigit pipi dalamnya sekedar pelampiasan rasa gemasnya terhadap Fang. Ia tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Tadaaa! Aku membawakanmu bunga matahari!" ujar riang Boboiboy sembari menunjukkan bunga matahari yang ia sembunyikan tadi.

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Fang dan melihat mata Fang yang terbelalak. Dinilai dari reaksinya, sepertinya Fang cukup terkejut akan 'hadiah' yang Boboiboy berikan. Dan Boboiboy takut kalau Fang tidak menyukai hadiah yang ia berikan lagi.

"Fang, kau ... tidak suka?" lirih Boboiboy.

Fang segera terkesiap melihatnya, "Ahh tidak! Tidak! Tapi, apa kau tak bosan membawakanku bunga matahari terus? Padahal baru kemarin kau membawakanku bunga matahari. Kenapa sekarang bunganya sama?"

Boboiboy tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Alasan kenapa aku membawakanmu bunga matahari sedari kau sadar karena aku ingin kau tersenyum dan bersinar seperti bunga matahari ini. Dan apakah aku bosan? Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Malah, ini sangat menyenangkan atau kau ingin request bunga? Aku bisa membawakannya untukmu besok,".

Fang tertawa mendengar Boboiboy yang sedikit cerewet tadi. "Kau cerewet sekali sih, Boboiboy haha. Dan kalau mau, besok bawakan aku bunga mawar putih juga bunga tulip putih ya," pinta Fang.

"Siap Fang!"

Setelahnya, mereka kembali mengobrol hingga pukul 9 pagi. Dan jika kalian tanya jam berapa Boboiboy sampai tadi? Jawabannya adalah jam 7 pagi.

Memangnya sudah dibolehkan menjenguk oleh pihak rumah sakit? Dan dengan gampangnya Boboiboy menjawab bahwa ia adalah pacar dari pasien bernama Fang yang tidak dijaga oleh siapapun keluarganya. Ya iyalah, keluarganya Fang kan di angkasa sana. Mana mungkin mereka menjenguk dalam waktu yang cepat, kecuali dengan bantuan Ochobot.

Boboiboy yang merasa matahari sudah semakin tinggi, akhirnya melihat jam tangannya dan mengangguk-angguk kemudian.

"Fang, jalan-jalan yuk! Sekalian buat kamu berjemur,"

"Boleh," Fang mengangguk. Setelahnya, mereka pergi dari kamar dengan Fang yang berada di punggung Boboiboy.

* * *

Cahaya mentari yang tak terlalu terik, juga bunyi dedaunan yang gemerisik tampaknya mendukung suasana antara Boboiboy dan Fang. Mereka berdua tampak menikmati, dengan sesekali salah satu dari mereka akan melontarkan candaan yang berakhir dengan keduanya yang tertawa.

"Fang, Fang! Tahu gak, bedanya kamu sama mantanku?"

Fang mengernyit, "Heh siapa? Emang kamu punya mantan?". Fang memajukan wajahnya guna melihat wajah Boboiboy, tangannya pun semakin mengerat.

Lagi-lagi tindakan Fang tersebut berdampak bagi jantungnya yang kini tengah berdisko.

"Ish, jawab saja!" rajuk Boboiboy. Fang terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hihihi, okee. Gak tahu, Boboiboy,"ujarnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya juga memajukan wajahnya kembali.

"Nah gitu dong! Bener gak tahu?"

"Iyaaa,"

Boboiboy menarik senyum simpul, "Kalau mantanku itu masa laluku, sedangkan kamu tuh masa depanku,". Fang terdiam mencerna.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

"Heehh, bisa aja kamu. Apaan sih,"malu Fang sembari memukul pelan bahunya. Tanpa Boboiboy sadari, wajah Fang yang putih timbul merah semu di kedua pipinya hingga menjalar ke telinga.

Boboiboy, sang pelaku gombal hanya tertawa. Ia semakin menaikkan Fang yang semakin turun hingga membuat Fang menjerit sedikit.

Mereka tertawa hingga akhirnya sampai di taman rumah sakit yang sepi. Merasakan angin yang berhembus, Fang memejamkan matanya dengan Boboiboy yang memandanginya. Sungguh pemandangan indah yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Malaikat.

Merasa ada yang menatap, Fang membuka mata. Dengan kepala mengarah ke bawa, matanya melihat jelas Boboiboy yang tengah menatapnya yang kemudian menarik sebuah senyuman tipis yang sialnya tampan.

Diberi senyuman setampan itu siapa sih yang tidak tersipu? Bukan Fang yang pasti karena wajahnya kembali memerah hingga menimbulkan tawa renyah dari Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangan menuju ke arah kolam yang berada di depannya. Pegangannya pada Fang semakin mengerat, entah kenapa timbul rasa takut di dalam hatinya tentang Fang. Apakah ia akan kehilangan Fang? Atau Fang yang menghilang dari hidupnya?

Kenapa?

Hening. Boboiboy yang tengah melamun tersentak saat merasakan pegangan Fang yang kembali mengerat. Wajahnya pun semakin melesak menuju perpotongan leher Boboiboy.

'Hangat' batin Fang.

"Hey Boboiboy,"

"Ya?"

...

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyerah sekarang?"

 **-End-**

 **Haloo, maaf ya update malem-malem. Btw, ada yang bisa gambar di coreldraw pakek mouse? Pc aku yaa lewat akun fbku; _Arra (LisaaJeon)_ yang foto profilnya itu foto Jennie Blackpink.**

 **Oh ya, ada yang mau dibikinin sequel dan prequel dari cerita ini? Komen yaa~**

 **Maaciw :v**


End file.
